


Can't Help Falling In Love (With You)

by playingaaronburr



Series: Exquisitely Damaged [3]
Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Again, Love, Other, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingaaronburr/pseuds/playingaaronburr
Summary: “How is it possible for someone to be so beautiful with clothes on,” he murmurs, almost in disbelief, slipping a kiss over her eyes.And she feels little tears blur her vision before she finally pulls her body up to meet him, smiling at the little gasps he makes.“Oh, but baby, she sighs against his mouth, smiling when he becomes breathless, you’re to die for”





	Can't Help Falling In Love (With You)

So they’re both pretty sure this is a bad idea.

No, really.

They know.

It’s the middle of the day, and honestly, anyone could catch them.

But his hands still move up her thighs, the silk of her skirt erotic on her body.

And she still holds his face to hers, her tongue searching for the hazelnut sweetness of his kiss.

She smells like Dior and Chanel – light and sweet on her skin.

It’s almost like a haze over her body.

Every lick, every kiss, a taste of femininity.

He smells like a man.

Every kiss, every lick is a taste of power and the darkness that lives within his blood. 

And Liz's very aware that that powerful darkness turns her on more than anything.

* * *

 She’s always considered herself a strong, independent woman.

And while she loved the idea of falling in love it had never occurred to her that she would find _true love_ with him.

She never thought she, of all people, would enjoy his arms around her waist, his muscles flexing as he holds her up with one hand, or that his other hand is around her wrist – pinning her to the wall.

He’s beautiful and wild.

An animal she doesn’t want to tame.

* * *

 

He’s pretty sure he’s not gay. He knows that much.

But her dick is warm against his hand and he, almost naturally, curls his fingers around it – giving it fast jerk that causes her eyes to go behind her head, and little huffs of breath to leave her mouth.

And when he pushes inside, he’s ashamed to admit that he almost comes then and there.

But he holds back, for the first time in his life, content to wait for her pleasure.

* * *

 

Liz, though, far more experienced with holding back and leading the way, has no problem with twisting an orgasm out of him before she finally reaches her high, their hands meeting midway as they ride out their pleasure.

And he stays for a while, warm and content within her.

But then she’s too sensitive – hoping he doesn’t notice when she comes again.

And they lay on their sides, arms wrapped tight around each other.

But it’s almost as if there’s no need for it anyway.

Afterwards, she gets dressed, smooths back the makeup on her lips and smiles down at him where he’s still (un)happily laying in bed.

And he groans and moans, hands roaming over her body.

And she’s strong at first, her hands smacking his when they dare to go over (under) her skirt and then he gets in a kiss here, a whisper of love there and she lands on the bed, his arms pinning her down.

And they have a familiar exchange before going again.

Even though they know,  _they know,_ they might get caught.

* * *

 

“How is it possible for someone to be so beautiful with clothes on,” he asks, almost in disbelief., slipping a kiss over her eyes.

And she feels little tears blur her vision before she finally pulls her body up to meet his, smiling at the little gasps he makes.

“ _Oh, but baby,_ she sighs against his mouth, smiling when he becomes breathless, one hand wrapped around his cock,  _you’re to die for_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go to bed now!   
> I refuse to stop writing about these two (I have like 5 stories to write before I'll even consider stopping!)


End file.
